


Three's Company

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Overwatch's hayday, the threesome everyone wanted (or at least I know I did).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Overwatch OT3 right here, let me tell ya. Idk it's porn and probably self-indulgent, but I hope you all enjoy it too!
> 
> Also I imagine that younger McCree really enjoyed people telling him he was a good boy/he was doing good/what have you. Because.

The three of them stumbled into Jack and Gabe’s shared room, hands all over each other and barely letting the door close before McCree was losing his shirt and two different hands were down the front of his pants.

“Fuck! Ya’ll don’t move slow do ya?”

“We can do slow next time.” Jack groaned, reaching around McCree to unbuckle Gabe’s belt as well. “Right now I think we all have other things in mind.”

Gabe nodded, too busy devouring McCree’s throat to speak. McCree’s pants found the floor, and he arched his back as Jack’s hands found his ass again.

“Hey now, hold up a sec.” He separated himself from the older men, panting hard. “How exactly is this gonna work?”

Gabe and Jack shared a look, then a conversation with their hands and eyebrows until they seemingly reached a decision. Gabe smiled and slipped his shirt over his head as he sat on the bed, crawling backwards until he was resting against the headboard. Jack grabbed McCree’s hand and pulled him over to the bed, urging him to straddle Gabe’s hips before Jack slid behind him.

“This ok?” Gabe asked, smoothing his hands over McCree’s hips, one reaching around to his ass. Jack was peppering his back and shoulders with kisses and bites, nuzzling against the back of his neck as he waited for an answer.

“I don’ think the both of ya are gonna fit in there.”

“Hm, not what we had in mind. But a good idea for later.” Jack rest his chin on McCree’s shoulder, putting his hands on top of Gabe’s.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth.” Gabe husked, squeezing his hips. “And Jack’s gonna fuck your ass.”

McCree whimpered, shivering and nodding between them. “Sounds good. Sounds _fantastic_. When do we start?”

Both of the older men laughed, Jack pulling back to give McCree room to move onto his hands and knees at Gabe’s urging. Quick fingers found Gabe’s pants and unbuttoned them, allowing him to slide out of them and toss them away. Jack’s own clothing met a similar fate, and he was pressing his bare chest to McCree’s back.

“Pay close attention to his inner thighs. Drives him wild.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to a pink cheek.

“Hey now, no cheating.” Gabe growled, though there was no actual heat in the words. Jack smiled and backed off, once more covering McCree’s back with his lips. Gabe leaned over and dug through the bedside table for a moment before he found what he was looking for, tossing a tube of lube and a condom back to the blonde.

“Thanks dear.” He set the condom to the side and popped the lube open, squeezing some onto his fingers and easing one into the younger man. McCree moaned, pulling back from the kiss he and Gabe had been sharing, pressing himself into Jack’s hand.

“Add another.”

Jack smiled and complied, pressing a kiss to the small of his back. McCree’s hands found Gabe’s thighs, gripping tightly as he pressed his lips to the side of Gabe’s length. Gabe hissed and ran his fingers through the gunslinger’s hair, muttering as he fought not to buck his hips up into the wet heat that engulfed him. Jack reached his free down and grasped McCree’s cock, stroking it as he added the third finger, stretching him and making him moan around his mouthful.

“ _Dios_ , McCree, _te sientes muy bien_.”

Jack watched McCree shift between them, color rising up the back of his neck to his cheeks. “You like that, hm? Like knowing how good you’re making us feel?”

McCree hummed, enthusiastically taking all of Gabe into his mouth that he could. He pulled off to breathe, exhaling a moan as Jack pushed inside him. “I want—mmf, keep talking. Please.”

“What do you want us to say?” Gabe cupped his jaw. “Do you want us to tell you how good you feel? How you’re being so good for us?” He pulled McCree forward, enough that he could brush their lips together as he spoke. “Do you want us to praise you?”

McCree whined and nodded, eagerly returning the kiss Gabe pulled him into. Jack groaned and rocked his hips, gripping McCree’s sides and setting a slow, hard pace. “You two look so hot together.”

Gabe chuckled, looking at Jack over McCree’s shoulder. “You’re more then welcome to sit back and watch if you’d rather.”

“And miss out on how tight he is?” He smiled when McCree moaned and pressed back against him. “Maybe another time though.”

Gabe hummed and guided McCree back down to his cock, throwing his head back as the cowboy took him all the way to the base. “Damn, so good. You’re doing so good.” McCree tried to say something in reply, but Gabe tapped his chin. “Don’t talk with a mouthful.”

Jack snickered, imagining the indignant look McCree was probably shooting him. He gripped McCree’s hips and gave a particularly hard thrust, listening to his muffled moan. “Such a good boy for us.” He purred, biting one of McCree’s shoulders. McCree whined, swallowing around Gabe’s cock and relishing in the shout it got him.

“Ah, shit, hang on.” Gabe pushed McCree off his dick, taking a second to breathe before moving to kneel before McCree, pulling him up to kneel as well. “Want to hear you. Want to see the face you make when you come.”

“Want a camera?” Jack asked, setting his chin on McCree’s shoulder.

“Fuck off.” McCree rasped, pawing at Gabe’s chest and putting his weight onto Jack, feeling the hands on his hips move so that arms wrapped around his abdomen.

Gabe laughed and wrapped his hand around both his and McCree’s dicks, pumping in time with Jack’s thrusts. McCree arched his back and gasped, leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“So pretty. Like a damn sculpture.”

McCree couldn’t say anything in turn, the dual sensations stealing his voice. Jack let go of McCree with one hand, pulling Gabe forward so they could kiss sloppily over the cowboy’s shoulder. That was all it took, McCree whimpering and tensing, shaking violently as he came. Jack moaned, his grip becoming bruising as McCree tightened around him, wringing his own climax from him.

Jack reached his hand down and brushed Gabe’s aside, using McCree’s cum to ease the slide of his hand over the hot flesh. He bit Gabe’s bottom lip, thumbing over the head of his cock as he did so. Gabe swore and came, bucking into Jack’s fist and coating it and McCree’s cock with his spend.

It took them several moments to come to their senses and catch their breaths, Jack pulling out of McCree with a hiss and watching him lean bonelessly against Gabe’s chest. He pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash, standing on very shaky legs and stumbling to the bathroom, returning with two damp rags. He handed one to Gabe and kept the other for himself, cleaning themselves and then cleaning McCree, who was still shivering occasionally with aftershocks of pleasure. The rags went in the general direction of the laundry hamper, no one too worried about it as the arranged themselves to lie down, McCree still sandwiched between his two commanders.

“You were so good McCree.” Jack cooed, stroking his hand down the gunslinger’s side and letting it come to rest on his hip. “Such a good boy for us.”

"Very good." Gabe agreed, brushing sweaty locks out of McCree’s eyes. The cowboy smiled, scooting back into Jack and pulling Gabe closer so he was squished between them.

“So what—what exactly does this make all of us?” McCree’s voice was quiet and rough with sleepiness. Gabe threw his arm over McCree’s side, the tips of his fingers brushing against Jack’s thigh. Jack stared at him, grinning and nuzzling against McCree when Gabe smiled back.

“If you want this to be just be sex, that’s ok. If you want it to be something more,” Jack shrugged, “then it can be something more. It’s up to you.”

"We will be happy either way,” Gabe added. “even if you decide that this was a one time thing and don’t want anything to do with us anymore.”

McCree bit his lower lip, burying his face in Gabe’s chest. “I’d like this to be more then sex.”

Jack hooked a finger under his chin and turned his head, kissing him until they both needed to pull apart for air. “Then that’s what it will be.”


	2. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Sunday afternoon: perfect time for a nap right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you porn, now here's the fluff. Also I imagine younger McCree was pretty shy/self conscious, and grew into the bravado over time.

“Here.”

Jack looked up from the stack of paper’s he was reading through, blinking a few times to focus. McCree—Jesse—was standing in front of him, holding a tray of food in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Jack looked at the clock on his computer, taken aback by how late it was.

“Didn’t see ya in the mess, figured you lost track o’ the time.” The word ‘again’ went unsaid but very much heard. “Figured I’d bring ya somethin’ ta eat, yeah?”

“Thank you, Jesse.” Jack smiled, not the overly bright one he used for speaking to the public but the smaller, genuine one he saved for Jesse and Gabe. “I hadn’t realized how late it was at all, honestly.” He pushed away from his desk and stood, groaning as his knees protested. He walked to where the cowboy was and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and kissing him softly. “How’ve you been?”

Jesse smiled shyly, ducking his head. It was adorable, more then it had any right to be, and Jack pressed another kiss to his lips. The cowboy was still getting used to the affection his two partners easily gave.

“It’s been slow. Gabe and I ran a few drills earlier, but then he disappeared and I’ve been… around.”

Jack frowned. “Around?”

Jesse shrugged. “I’m still gettin’ settled in. I don’t like movin’ around so much.”

Jack nodded. He hadn’t wanted to move bases either, but they were needed more here then at the other one. “I’m sorry sweetheart. Duty calls though.”

“Yeah.” Jesse smiled. “Glad we all got to come together though.” He seemed to remember the items he was holding, stepping back to make Jack’s hands drop from where they had wandered to his shoulders. “C’mon, we need ta get somethin’ in ya before ya fall over dead and I take the blame.”

Jack chuckled, following the younger man out of the office. There was a small sitting room attached to it for some odd reason, complete with a nice table and pretty but uncomfortable chairs. Jesse set the tray and bottle on the table, taking a seat across from the blonde as Jack began to dig in. Neither of them tried to make conversation, Jack hungrier then he thought and Jesse enjoying the peace. Too many new people had kept him on edge all day; it was nice to be around a familiar face.

“You’re shaking the table.”

Jesse startled, realizing the rapid movement of his leg was, in fact, making the table shake. He muttered an apology and stilled it, only for his other one to start. Jack smiled knowingly, cleaning the rest of the food from the tray.

“If you want to take this back to the mess, I’ll finish up my paperwork real quick and meet you in our quarters.”

Jesse nodded and took the tray from his commander, pausing for just a moment to press a kiss to his cheek before quickly leaving the room. Jack smiled and shook his head, returning to the paperwork he had left on his desk.

 

Jesse only had to wait for a few minutes before Jack entered their quarters. It wasn’t really theirs; it was Jack and Gabe’s, technically. Jesse just happened to sleep there every night. Jack shrugged out of the commander’s coat he had to wear and hung it up carefully, frowning at it for a moment before resuming undressing. His boots found their place by the door and his pants and shirt were traded out for a pair of sweats and a shirt so old all the text had faded, only leaving a red smear where there used to be an ‘O’.

He fell into bed beside Jesse and immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and setting his chin on top of his head. Their height difference was minimal, but just enough for them to comfortably be together like this.

“You know you can come stay with me in my office if you ever need some time away from everyone else.”

Jesse sighed, burrowing his face into Jack’s collarbone. “Ain’t no way ta deal with it but get over it. Avoidin’ the problem ain’t gon’ help none.”

“True, but you shouldn’t stress yourself out either.”

Jesse shrugged, closing his eyes and sighing. “Maybe.”

They lay in silence for a while longer, dozing on and off when the door slid open. Jesse raised his head a bit and waved, nudging Jack awake as well.

“Let him sleep, _amado_.” Gabe spoke, removing his boots and setting them beside the others. “He doesn’t get enough as is.”

“Like you can talk.” Jack mumbled. He cracked one eye open, watching Gabe change and slide into bed behind Jesse, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the three of them.

“I can run on little sleep. You get grumpy after too long.” His smile bled through into his voice. He leaned over to kiss Jesse, turning and kissing Jack next. “Any particular reason we’re all in bed in the middle of the afternoon?”

“It’s a Sunday?” Jesse tried.

“Good enough.” Jack shoved half heartedly at Gabe’s arm where he was still sitting up and watching them. “Lie down damnit, its nap time.”

“Whatever you say old man.”

“Don’t start.”

Gabe snickered but did as told anyway, throwing an arm around McCree’s waist and spooning against him. Jack’s light snores filled the room once more, and Gabe pressed a kiss to the shell of Jesse’s ear.

“Are you ok?”

Jesse nodded. “Too many new people, askin’ too many questions. I’ll be fine though.”

Gabe nuzzled into the back of his neck. “As long as you’re ok.” He ran his fingers down Jesse’s thigh, tracing the tattoo of the Blackwatch symbol, the ink still fresh. “Sleep, _amado_. We will be here when you wake.” He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack reguarly have to attend meetings and galas as part of their jobs, and this time the take McCree with them. Really, they just think he cleans up nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a headcanon that McCree can use Deadeye with any sort of weapon, and simply prefers Peacekeeper.

“So I get why ya’ll have ta be there, but why exactly do I have ta?”

Gabe sighed and pulled on the jacket of his suit. “Because otherwise I’ll die of boredom.” He pressed a kiss to the back of McCree’s neck as he walked past. “Also, it’s an excuse to see you in a suit.”

“Yeah, well I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to like it,” Jack chimed in, “you just have to wear it.” He reached up and brushed McCree’s hands away from the bowtie he was fighting with, practiced fingers tying and straightening it.

“Also, you’re coming with us because it’s good for the image of Overwatch. The more the people see us, the more they remember that we’re people just like they are.”

“Right. You do remember I’m a former criminal yeah?”

“Exactly. You’re human.” Jack pressed a kiss to his cheek. “And you clean up damn well.”

McCree looked down at himself, fussing with his jacket until Jack batted his hands away once more.

“I agree. You clean up very nicely cowboy.” Gabe purred behind him. “I still want to rip it all off of you though.”

“Later, Gabi.” Jack reached over McCree’s shoulder and kissed him. “And think, once this is over, we don’t have to do it again for another year.”

“I hope not.”

 

The limo ride was filled with comfortable silence and Jack fighting McCree to stop messing with his clothes. Gabe watched amused, knowing that McCree was going to have the jacket off the second Jack was out of sight. He didn’t particularly care, not like Jack did.

Jack was fussy, always worrying about appearances and manners. It was part of his farm boy charm, though it had taken some getting used to. Jesse, on the other hand, didn’t give a rat’s ass what others thought of him, though he still had Jack’s sense of manners. They made an interesting pair, if nothing else.

They looked damn good together too.

Gabe finally grabbed one of Jack’s hands, tugging until Jack was leaning against him. “Let him be. You’re only going to make him more anxious fussing over him.”

“Thank god you understand. It’s like bein’ back home with my ma.” McCree reached a hand up, pouting when he remembered he had been asked (ordered) to leave his hat behind. Instead he smoothed his bangs back from his face, the rest of his hair pulled back into a short ponytail. It felt odd, nothing like his normal style, but it didn’t look too bad.

“I’m sorry that I appreciate a man in a nice suit and want to keep him that way.” Jack said, leaning more into Gabe’s hold. He looked out the window and sat up, straightening his jacket. “We’re here.”

The limo slowed to a stop and the door opened from the outside. Jesse caught a glimpse of red carpet going up a set of stairs, framed by velvet ropes, before the flash of cameras blinded him. Immediately his heart raced, and he fought the urge to reach for Peacekeeper, taking a breath and remembering where he was: camera flashes, not flashbangs.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he looked over to find Jack giving him a worried look. McCree shook his head, and Jack nodded, gently urging him out of the limo. Gabe was waiting for them, arms behind his back and one eyebrow raised. Jack gave him a look and Gabe nodded slightly, flanking McCree’s other side as they walked forward. They ignored the questions the press and paparazzi were shouting at them, though the constant camera flashes still made McCree’s skin crawl. They got to the top of the stairs and two men in suits held the doors open for them, bowing slightly as they walked inside.

McCree breathed a sigh of relief, the inside of the building much quieter then the exterior. Jack and Gabe led him into an alcove.

“You okay Jesse?” Jack asked in a hushed voice. Gabe wrapped his arms around McCree’s waist from behind.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just—the cameras, just made me think of somethin’ else.” McCree ducked his head, feeling suddenly shy.

“Hey, it’s okay Jesse. We’re here.” Jack reassured.

“At least one of us will stay with you all night.” Gabe added, pulling back. “Probably me, since Jack has to give a speech later.”

Jack groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

McCree relaxed a little listening to the familiar banter between the two commanders. He examined the interior of the building, unused to such fancy décor. High ceilings were accented with large chandeliers and gold trim, the polished cream walls and floors reflecting the light in different directions. He counted five possible exits and twice as many defendable points. He also counted twenty armed guards spread throughout the room. They had arrived early, so there were only a few other guests moving around the space, one of which was bee lining for him.

“Oh, you must be Jesse McCree. I’ve heard so much about you!” Thick perfume wafted off of her, and McCree fought not to cough. “I do so love a rags to riches story! Tell me, what was it like going from the bottom of the ladder to working in one of the most prestigious organizations in the world?”

McCree stared at her with wide eyes, unsure what to say. Just as he was about to break down and probably make a fool of himself, Gabe was beside him, smiling at the woman.

“Ms. Dupree.”

Immediately the woman’s face fell. “Commander Reyes. How good to see you.” She quickly rearranged her features. “I was just conversing with Mr. McCree here about how he was liking his new arrangements in life.”

“I see. You’ll have to forgive me then, I need him for a moment.” With that Gabe put a hand on his arm and steered him in the other direction. They passed Jack talking to an older gentleman, a glass of champagne in his hand. He shot them a look as they passed, and McCree thought it was a look of sympathy. Slowly but surely he was learning all the looks Jack and Gabe used to communicate wordlessly.

“Here.”

A glass of champagne was placed in his hand, and he sniffed it curiously before taking a sip. He scrunched his nose up, but took another sip regardless.

“Stay away from that one.” Gabe said, motioning with his own glass to where the woman—Ms. Dupree—was talking to someone else. “A reporter and a gossip monger, she’ll twist anything you say into what she wants it to be.”

“Aren’t they all like that?”

“Some are worse than others.” Gabe looked around the room. “How many exits?”

“Five.”

“Any defendable positions?”

“About ten, give or take.”

Gabe smiled. “You’re getting better at this.” He raised his glass at Jack as he walked over to them.

“Ms. Dupree is very displeased you snatched her story away from her.” Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

“More like I snatched her next meal.”

Jack and Gabe both chuckled, and McCree felt his heart thump a little harder. He didn’t get to hear them laugh very often, and it always made his heart melt when he heard the sounds.

“You’re staring.”

McCree startled, turning to see Captain Amari standing behind him. “Captain? I wasn’t aware you were going to be here.”

“I’m not. Not as a guest anyway. I’m part of the guard detail.” She smooth an imaginary wrinkle out of her coat. “I simply wished to say hello,” she turned to Jack, “and good luck.”

Jack saluted her, and she saluted back before turning and walking off, presumably to find a nice perch to watch the proceedings from.

“C’mon, _querido_ , we need to go claim a table before all the good ones get taken.”

McCree followed the two other men, watching them navigate around questions and bodies until they were at a table near to the side exit, with a view of the entire room. McCree shucked his suit jacket off and put it over the back of his chair, much to Gabe’s amusement. More people were filing in, and McCree got comfortable in his seat, blending into the shadows as best he could. Gabe stood, going to greet another guest in cheerful Spanish, and Jack took the seat next to McCree, placing a hand on his bouncing thigh under the table.

“Hang in there cowboy.” He said, squeezing his thigh once and letting go. He stood as well, except instead of walking away he merely reached over the table to shake the hand of an approaching man.

  
It was McCree that saw it. Jack was on stage giving his speech, all eyes focused on him. He had that natural charm that made people pay attention to him, and McCree would have been one of them except he had been sitting in his chair for hours and he was starting to get anxious. He was looking around the room when he noticed someone moving through the shadows. He focused in on the figure, watching it slink towards the stage. It was then that McCree was the glint of a thin, long blade.

Immediately he could tell what was about to happen, and swore when he reached for his gun. The figure was creeping closer to the stage, and McCree looked around for something, anything he could use as a weapon. Gabe noticed his distress and gave him a questioning look, but McCree didn’t have time to explain. The figure was on the stage, only a few feet of space and a curtain separating him from Jack. McCree’s eyes locked on the steak knife that sat by his elbow, and in one fluid motion he grabbed it, stood, and activated Deadeye.

The room faded to gray and then lit up in hundreds of little red circles. Any other time, it might have been overwhelming, but this was different: he had to protect Jack. The ring closed in on the figure as he stepped out of the curtain and rushed Jack, and without hesitation McCree threw the knife. It soared right passed Jack’s head and hit the would-be assassin square in the chest. For a moment everyone was still, and Jack’s attention snapped to McCree as the room flew into chaos.

Gabe rushed for Jack, who in turn jumped off the stage and met him half way. McCree kept his eyes on the assassin until the ring disappeared, and shut Deadeye off with a rush of dizziness. Guards and organizers were trying to calm everyone down while figuring out how the assassin got in, and McCree grabbed his coat and threw it on. McCree felt someone come up behind him, and almost threw a punch before he realized it was Ana once more.

“We’ve been compromised. Leave now.” She said shortly, and then she was gone. McCree began looking around for more threats, moving to stand next to Jack and Gabe.

“Pickup will be here in five.” Jack said, though neither of his partners responded, both too busy looking for anything that might be a threat. He pulled his eyepiece from his pocket and slipped it on, sweeping the room quickly. They stayed like that for the entire five minutes, and slipped out of the building in the same tense silence. Only once they were dropped off at the landing pad and on the private jet back to base did they relax.

“That was a damn good throw.”

McCree tapped the side of his head. “Deadeye ain’t just for guns.”

“Good to know.” Jack said, stretching out on the couch. McCree still couldn’t get used to the idea of planes having couches and fully stocked bars, barely used to regular flights. Gabe was pacing and talking to someone over the phone, and McCree laid on the couch with Jack, snuggling into his side. Jack ran his hand through McCree’s hair, pulling it loose from its tie. After a few minutes Gabe hung up and perched on the armrest next to their heads, looking down on both of them.

“Security detail was compromised. They found two of the guards meant to be there dead in their homes a little while ago. Decomposition says they’ve been dead for a while.”

“They were planning this.”

Gabe nodded, leaning down to kiss Jack on the forehead, then McCree. “You did real good Jesse. I’m proud of you.”

Jesse smiled, tilting his head up for a proper kiss. Gabe grinned and gave him one, nudging his head so Jack could give him one as well. Jack eased himself to sit up and Gabe slid to sit on the couch proper, pressing himself into McCree’s side.

Jack pressed a few buttons on the arm of the couch, scrolling through a display that popped up and selecting one of the options. The lights darkened and a screen dropped down from the ceiling. After a moment the screen lit up, and McCree recognized the beginning scene from A Fistful of Dollars. Jack pressed closer against him, and Gabe threw his arm around his shoulders. McCree smiled and got comfortable, though at the back of his mind he still worried about what had happened not even an hour ago. Looking at the two men on either side of him, he made a vow to himself: no one would ever hurt them, so long as he could help it.


	4. A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's heat is approaching, McCree is overthinking things, and Gabe is amused by the whole thing. As usual.
> 
> Please read the notes for this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is A/B/O verse, and not actually part of the rest of the story. I wanted to write this though, and figured this was the best place to put it. If you don't like A/B/O, then please ignore this chapter.
> 
> If you do like A/B/O and Overwatch though, and want to hang out with some cool people who also like it, come join us on Discord! discord.me/Omegawatch

“Jack’s going into heat soon.”  
  
Gabe looked up from his desk, watching McCree fiddle with his hat. He had walked into his office almost half an hour ago, locking the door and beginning to pace. Every so often he would stop, try to begin to say something, before shaking his head and going back to pacing. Gabe had let him, knowing he needed to work things out in his head. With that sentence out in the air, Gabe thought he knew where this was headed.

“He is, yes.”

McCree nodded. “I thought so. He’s been smelling different.” McCree was back to pacing, putting his hat back on. “Does that mean, I mean, between you and me that is—”

“I’m not going to make you leave.”

McCree froze mid-step, wide eyes turning to look at Gabe. “You’re not? But—”

“Just because he and I were together before you came along doesn’t make you any less a part of this. Besides, he’ll want you to be there.”

“Are you sure? I’ve never had an issue with it myself, but I know some omegas can get pretty possessive of their alphas during their heat. I don’t want to fuck something up.”

Gabe smiled, standing from his desk and crossing the room, wrapping Jesse in a hug. “You’re not going to either. Everything will be fine.” He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Did you really think I’d make you stay away?”

McCree shrugged. “I wasn’t sure, honestly. I just kinda get carried away with myself sometimes, thinkin’ of the worst.”

Gabe chuckled, nuzzling his cheek. “We’re never going to cast you out Jesse. Not for this. And whenever your heat comes, we’ll both be there for you as well.”

McCree sighed, finally allowing himself to relax and burying his face into his alpha’s chest. “I’d like that.”

 

A week later McCree was helping Jack arrange his nest, handing him pillows and blankets and helping him get everything as he wanted it to be. It was a nice nest, and McCree felt something within himself stir faintly. Jack’s scent was so thick it was almost cloying, and he was already getting the first feverish symptoms of heat when they finished it.

“Gabe’ll be here soon, he’s just gotta finish up a meeting.” McCree said, having just messaged the commander. Jack sighed and pillowed his head into McCree’s lap, shivering slightly.

“I think you misunderstand how long meetings can take.”

“I’m tryin’ ta be comfortin’ here.”

Jack laughed, raising up and kissing McCree. “Thank you. And thank you for helping with our nest.”

“Our nest?”

Jack nodded. “Mhm, yours and mine and Gabe’s. All ours.”

McCree felt the stirring again, and he nuzzled against Jack’s throat. “All ours.” He nipped at the hot skin of Jack’s throat, feeling as well as hearing him groan.

“If you keep that up, I might not want to wait for Gabe.”

“I can keep ya entertained.”

Jack was smiling as he kissed him, groaning and digging his fingers into Jesse’s hair. His skin was radiating heat like a furnace, burning up even though he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Clever fingers found and undid the buttons of Jesse shirt, and he peeled it off of himself as Jack went to work kissing and nipping at his chest.

It was only once Jack had gotten his pants off, discarded off to the side, that McCree recognized the stirring in his gut as the telltale sign of oncoming heat. He gasped, grabbing Jack’s shoulder and pushing him back.

“You’re pulling me into heat.” He gasped, feeling warmth flush through his body. Jack sniffed the air, then his neck, and groaned happily.

“You’re right.” Jack pressed against him, rubbing his body against McCree’s and sending shocks throughout them both. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Hell no.” McCree pressed their lips back together, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and tugging gently. Jack whimpered, pressing even closer, running his hands over any part of Jesse he could touch. Jesse gasped as one hand went down his boxers, stroking once over his dick before moving lower, finding his entrance already leaking a little bit. He responded in kind, finding Jack’s thighs covered in slick and following the trail up, rubbing against his entrance teasingly. They were so busy with each other that they barely noticed the door opening and closing, Gabe stopping just inside the door to watch. After a moment they both picked up on the new scent, simultaneously turning their attention to the smirking alpha.

“No please, continue, I was enjoying the show.” Gabe purred, slowly undoing his belt. Both of the omegas kept their eyes on him, unable to look away even as they continued what they has left off from. Gabe continued undressing for his captivated audience, thrilling over the idea of having both of his mates so eager and ready, comfortable enough to find pleasure in each other as well. A deeper, more primal part of himself preened at having two omegas, both in heat and ready to be knotted and filled. He shivered, slipping the last bit of his clothes off and stalking towards the bed.

Both Jack and Jesse moaned as he got on the bed, crawling towards them with a hungry look. They broke away from each other and instead devoted their attention to him, lips and tongues and hands caressing and stroking wherever they could reach.

“Such good boys for me.” Gabe purred, petting a hand through Jesse’s hair while stroking along Jack’s spine. “Did you plan on pulling him into heat with you, Jackie?”

Jack arched into the touch and nodded eagerly. Gabe chuckled moved, pushing both of the omegas to lie back in the nest.

“Such a lovely nest you two have built for us. Such good boys for me. Now then,” Gabe knelt before them, “where do we begin?”


End file.
